


Куртуазная любовь

by fandom DnD-finder 2020 (fandomWorldsofDnD)



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [9]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Height Differences, Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark, Out of Character, Pixies, Platonic Relationships, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomWorldsofDnD/pseuds/fandom%20DnD-finder%202020
Summary: Бойтесь исполнения своих желаний!
Relationships: Female Hero of Underdark/Valen Shadowbreath (Neverwinter Nights)
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914010
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Куртуазная любовь

— А теперь, о прелестнейшая, позвольте запечатлеть на вашей ручке нежнейший поцелуй!

Вибурнум Адокс говорил про руку, но смотрел на грудь, вероятно, тая в мыслях самым скотским образом потискать её. Его горящий взгляд, то и дело спускавшийся в вырез платья Боувардии Рубиацес, выдавал его низменные желания.

— Настоящий рыцарь смиренно ждёт, когда дама одарит его своей благосклонностью, — попеняла Боувардия и легонько хлопнула его веером по руке. — А теперь простите, меня ждёт королева.

— Не смею вас задерживать, госпожа! — Адокс поклонился, вид имея самый разочарованный.

И Боувардия улетела по своим служебным обязанностям.

А вечером, случайно свернув не в тот коридор, она увидела сэра Адокса, пыхтящего со спущенными до самых щиколоток штанами над какой-то служанкой.

— Служение служением, Астильба, — говорил он, дёргаясь как под воздействием электрического разряда, — а трахаться-то тоже хочется, аж яйца ломит.

Боувардия быстренько улетела за угол и там её вытошнило.

При дворе королевы Глориозы царили самые изысканные манеры: дамы её целыми днями вышивали зачарованными каплями росы покрывала, сотканные из шелковистых ниток паутины, а вечерами читали рыцарские романы, как то: «Гортензия или Торжество добродетели», «Трахелиум и Ирис», «Возница спасает Маттиолу».

Королева Глориоза была девственницей и пусть не требовала подобных жертв от своих дам, но поведению их надлежало быть благопристойным в любом случае. Дамы должны были вести себя чинно, кавалеры — служить им скромно и почтительно.

Боувардия всей душой поддерживала свою повелительницу.

Возможно ещё и потому, что однажды она согласилась поцеловаться со знаменитым лютнистом Леукадендроном. Это было мокро, противно, вдобавок ко всему знаменитость залезла ей под платье, норовя пробраться под исподнее — при этом в штанах у лютниста что-то мерзко и грозно вздымалось. Боувардии удалось двинуть это вздымавшееся каблуком — поистине, крики, которые Леукадендрон издал в тот миг, обласкали её слух лучше его же музыки! — и спастись. Но с тех пор фея приобрела стойкое отвращение ко всему, что связано с так называемыми плотскими радостями. Когда вечерами наступала её очередь читать романы вслух, она намеренно пропускала пикантные сцены, вызывая тем самым ярый гнев остальных придворных дам и похвалы Глориозы.

Порой она мечтала при лунном свете об одном — чтобы боги ниспослали ей любовь чистую и нестыдную. Как у Трахелиума и Ирис, которых разыскал в лесу король Малус, и увидел что меж спящими на плаще Трахелиума влюблёнными лежит меч, а сами они одеты в высшей степени благопристойно.

Валена Дыхание Тени боялась половина Андердарка — когда он выходил на битву со своим верным цепом, кто мог бы его одолеть?

И, однако, при всех его навыках прирождённого убийцы в душе жила чистая, как снег, мечта: встретить даму, подобную тем, о которых он однажды читал в книгах. Настоящую благородную даму, которая увидит и оценит в нём душу, а не только умение раскроить врага от шеи до поясницы или намотать на цеп кишки.

Днём он убивал во имя Провидицы и дела, которому служил.

Ночами напевал песни, томясь душой по чему-то недоступно прекрасному.

В Лит Миатар Боувардию занесло случайно.

Она запуталась в волосах героя, вызволившего королеву Глориозу из-под власти ужасного заклятья Галастера.

Волей-неволей, спелёнутая тугими локонами лютниста (воистину, с представителями этой профессии ей фатально не везло!), со ртом, в который также набились волосы, она прошла весь путь от Подгорья, не имея возможности ни поесть, ни подать голос, ежеминутно опасаясь быть раздавленной и едва не задохнувшись от духов, которыми Избранный обильно опрыскивал себя каждое утро.

Она была свидетельницей освобождения легендарного и безумного волшебника и прибыла в Лит Миатар, уже не чая освободиться. Но тут герой неожиданно пал на чёрный мраморный пол и забился в конвульсиях — как оказалось впоследствии, у него была аллергия на воздух Подземья.

— Добро пожаловать, Избранная! — неожиданно услышала Боувардия, которая из-за предсмертных корч лютниста почти распуталась от его волос и приготовилась лететь восвояси, на поиски своей королевы.

Пожалуй, в тот момент удивился весь Лит Миатар, включая и саму Избранную.

Кроме Провидицы, конечно.

Любой другой Избранной Вален без всяких колебаний сразу бы высказал грозное предупреждение о той участи, которая постигнет её за предательство.

Но только не ей — существу маленькому, нежному, беззащитному.

Едва лишь он узрел её синие очи и золотистые, осыпанные пыльцой локоны, как в душе его возникло лишь одно лютое, как канийские морозы, желание — защищать.

Провидице не пришлось его уговаривать — он сам швырнул свой цеп к малюсеньким ножкам пикси Боувардии и поклялся сопровождать её в её благой миссии.

Человекоподобные расы всегда казались Боувардии уродливыми. Как плакала несчастная Глориоза, волею злокозненной судьбы обращённая в человека! Такое уродливое большое тело.

Признаться, так Боувардия сначала подумала и о нём — огромного роста рыжеволосом тифлинге, которому самой судьбой, казалось, было предначертано олицетворять типичнейшие качества представителей своего рода.

И тем больше было её удивление, когда он сказал:

— Прекрасная госпожа, я рад услужить вам, мой цеп, моё сердце и прочие части тела к вашим услугам.

— Почту за честь ваше служение мне, — ответила приятно поражённая пикси и присела в реверансе.

— Позвольте поцеловать край вашего платья, — попросил новообращённый рыцарь, чьи голубые глаза пылали верой и восторгом.

Боувардия подозрительно прищурилась, вспомнив своих настойчивых соплеменников, но тифлинг и впрямь имел в виду именно это: осторожно коснулся края её осыпанного пыльцой наряда и даже не сделал попытки заглянуть в вырез платья (и так достаточно скромный).

Вечерами он читал ей стихи, а она улыбалась, столь неожиданно обнаружив в суровом воине трепетную романтическую душу.

И могла ли такая сильная привязанность, такое родство душ — при всём внешнем несходстве — стать преградой истинному чувству?

— Я люблю вас, леди. Люблю всем моим сердцем, — признался он ей после победы над ледяными великанами.

Боувардия ахнула и лишилась чувств, томно спикировал на его широкую загрубелую ладонь.

И Вален Дыхание Тени под мягко падающими с промороженного канийского неба пушистыми снежинками любовался нежной прелестью своей дамы, и сердце его пело, обретя столь давно лелеемую мечту.

Поминутно оглядываясь, будто как минимум ограбил банк и теперь на хвосте у него повисли доблестные стражи правопорядка, Вален быстрым шагом шёл по лабиринтам улиц, стремясь попасть в место, кое и вслух-то называть неподобающе.

Под низко надвинутым капюшоном тёмного, как совесть душегуба, плаща он таил обритую налысо голову.

Это была вынужденная мера — Вален слишком хорошо помнил обстоятельства и причины своей встречи с госпожой своего сердца Боувардией.

И хотя любовь та была возвышенна, чиста, а служение его искренне, грешные помыслы порой настигали Валена, причиняя неимоверный дискомфорт, коий он принуждён был утаивать, дабы не смутить неподобающим зрелищем взор своей жены.

Попросту говоря, трахаться хотелось так, что аж яйца ломило.

Наверное, Вибурнум Адокс понимающе подмигнул бы ему.


End file.
